bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 125d (The Fight In Little Fish's Life)
Plot Little Fish falls ill with a deadly sickness and the only cure is on a far away planet. The friends have to race against time to get the antidote before it's too late with new friends and foes along the way. (Please note this episode is filled with blood and violence. Sorry) BubbleGuppies123's Note: Since I wrote this whole story myself, I decide who dies and who doesn't. So please do not edit this or else I'll ruin some of your stories. Transcript The group has been traveling for a few hours. The stars shone like tiny diamonds in the black sky. A few visible clouds loomed over the waxing moon glowing dimly in the late evening sky. The group has set camp in a small clearing. Roscoe was up in a tree. Molly was resting beside a fire with Wallace a few feet away. Little Fish was snuggled with Molly. He squinted and yelped every few minutes. Sweat beaded on Little Fish's head as he squealed loudly. Wallace opened his eyes. The fire flickered near him. Not too close,though. Wallace stretched his legs and then snuggled back comfortably. He looked into the blazing fire. He saw red and orange figure run around the yellow background. Wallace sighed. He was happy he was with Molly,the robots,and the Mario Bros. The electric sacs in his cheeks started to spark with electricity. Then he stopped. Then his cheeks sparked with electricity again. He had never used his electric attacks before. Wallace jumped and zooms around the area (Quick Attack). Then he raced up at the top of a tree. His tail turns into a white metal-like color. Then he whacks his tail at a piece of fruit and sends it flying into the horizon (Iron Tail). After an hour or so,he gets back to his usual spot. He laid down contently. Mario: "You usually play around every night,don't you? I saw you." Wallace: "Of course. Why else would I do that?" Mario: "I don't know,just asking." Wallace: "Are you mostly energetic at night?" Mario stares at Wallace like he was crazy. Mario: "Well,first of all,how did you know that? I'm always energetic at night." Wallace: "I know. Hyperactivity is just something common." Mario: "Uh...yes,I'm like that sometimes..." Wallace: "So...are you a...a..." Mario: "Human? Yes I am." Wallace: "Oh,that makes sense..." Mario: "Don't worry. I'm not evil." Wallace: "Okay. I'm sorry. It's just that...I have horrible memories about evil humans." Wallace looked down at his golden necklace. The ice-blue star-shaped gem in the middle sparkled in the shrinking flames. Wallace: "My grandmother,Cassiopeia,gave this necklace to me. She gave one to Noodle Poodle too. It happened four years ago. She was murdered by a monster before my eyes. Great Goodness,that was horrible! I wish this nightmare would just end."(a tear fell from his eye) Suddenly,his eyes faded to gray. He groaned with anger and sorrow. He clutched his back and winced. Once the backache passed,he sat back up and his eyes reverted back to it's usual blue. Wallace: "Sorry about that. When I talk about the things I hate,that happens to me."(yawned)"Let's go to sleep."(laid down)"Goodnight." Mario watched Wallace until the prince fell into a deep slumber. Mario sighed and goes back into his sleeping bag. Meanwhile,the big Dark Star was strolling down the dark forest. He let out a chuckle as he past by a snake or two. Then after a while,he reached to his destination;a dark castle. He entered the castle and goes to the throne room. Big Dark Star: "Ztarragus? Are you here? Are you coming out or not? Where are you?" Ztarragus looks like the Blue Dark Star,except for the fact that he looks different from his friend;he's white,he has glowing green eyes,a pointy red mustache,and has the same arms,the same size,and is the same spherical shape as his friend. Ztarragus: "What is it? I was just napping." Big Blue Dark Star: "Oh yeah? You look like you're awake!" Ztarragus: "Okay,okay. Fine. I was awake." Big Blue Dark Star: "I knew you were. Listen,a bunch of Earthlings..." Ztarragus: "Hey,let's talk in the throne room." Big Blue Dark Star: "Alright." The big star stars go to the throne room. Ztarragus then leaned against a wall and stared at nothing in particular with wide glowing green eyes. Big Blue Dark Star: "Dude...what's the matter with you?" Ztarragus: "Sorry,I was just messing with ya,man." Big Blue Dark Star: "Oh boy..." Ztarragus: "Alright,so what were you saying?" Big Blue Dark Star: "Well I found out that the Mario Bros are here...along with three small robots and two small monsters,a little fish and someone else. A young black girl with pink hair. They're coming here on Starhill. Ztarragus: "Yes...go on..." Big Blue Dark Star: "That tiny fish is...ill. When I saw him,he was unconscious. And he was...um...ah,yes! Cure him...with a cosmic star." Ztarragus: "Are you're telling me this,why?" Big Blue Dark Star: "I want you to stop them. The Mario Bros are the reason I failed to destroy the Star World with the red comet of doom. I was glad I wasn't dead,though." Ztarragus:(smiled)"You should be,Mastar my friend." Mastar then continued to explain the plan to his friend. Mastar: "Make sure that tiny orange pipsqueak is dead. And that black pink-haired girl should be dead as well. Leave the rest to me. Catch up to them and PRETEND to be their friend. And when you guys get to the top of Starhill,you strike. Will you do it?" Ztarragus: "I'll do it!" Mastar: "Good. I must leave now. Spy on the group. And when they're near,I'll make sure you know as soon as possible. And use as much strength as you can out there." The big dark blue dark star left the room. Then he fled down to the bottom of Starhill. Molly opened her eyes. She felt strange;she felt like she's being watched. She looked around. Little Fish wasn't his her arms. Molly: "Little Fish?" She looked at another direction. Wallace slept heavily a few feet away. Roscoe and Monshro were conversing softly. Pluto and Carrie were still sleeping. Molly: "Little Fish?"(sat up,worried)"Little Fish!" A low moan answered. Little Fish was directly behind her,still unconscious. Molly: "Oh Little Fish..." She picked up the infant and cried softly. She literally hated seeing Little Fish in this condition. She felt a few tears stream down her face and sighed. Wallace:(drowsily)"What's wrong,Molly?" Molly: "I just hate seeing Little Fish like this. I don't want him to die. He's my friend."(another tear rolled down her face) The purple Pikachu scooted to the young girl. She gently stroked her back. Wallace: "It'll be alright. You know,I have a song that may cheer you up." Molly: "Really? What is it?" Wallace: "Just listen..."(sang)"In my hands A legacy of memories I can hear you say my name I can almost see your smile Feel the warmth of your embrace But there is nothing but silence now Around the one I loved Is this our farewell? Sweet darling you worry too much, my child See the sadness in your eyes You are not alone in life Although you might think that you are. Never thought This day would come so soon We had no time to say goodbye How can the world just carry on? I feel so lost when you are not at my side But there's nothing but silence now Around the one I loved Is this our farewell? So sorry your world is tumbling down I will watch you through these nights Rest your head and go to sleep Because my child, this not our farewell. This is not our farewell." Then Wallace looked at Molly. She was teary-eyed. Molly looked back at Wallace. Love and happiness was seen in her eyes. Molly: "Thank you,Wallace." She closed her eyes and hugged Wallace tightly. Wallace's eyes went wide with surprise. He sighed and hugged Molly back. He closed his eyes and rubbed Molly's back softly. Pluto saw the two hug. He smiled warmly. Pluto: "Sis...sis..." Carrie: "What is it?" Pluto: "Shhh! Look." He pointed at Molly and Wallace. Carrie: "That's adorable..." Molly and Wallace. Molly blushed,though the red tint on her face is barely noticeable. Molly: "I'm sorry." Wallace: "It's alright. I kind of like that." Molly: "Thank you. That song was beautiful." Wallace: "I learned it from my mother. That song helps me sleep every night." Molly: "Wallace?" Wallace: "Yes?" Molly: "You're a great friend. I like you a lot." Wallace: "I like you too,Molly." Monshro opened his eyes. He blinked a few times,trying to get used to the light of the day. Once he did,he yawned and stretched. He then sat up and looked up at Roscoe,who was in a big tree hole snoozing off. Monshro then got up. He made sure he was quiet enough to make his way across the camp. Voice: "Where are you going?" Monshro: "Agh! Nowhere?" He turns none other than Luigi. He knelt behind Mario,who was snoozing. Luigi: "It's okay. You can leave if you wish." Monshro: "Well,I just wanted to talk to you." Luigi stood up. For Monshro being so short,Luigi looks kind of tall. Monshro: "Wah! Boy,you sure are tall!" Luigi: "I know. So what do you want to talk about?" Monshro: "Well,I've been feeling someone's presence a lot lately...someone who's not at our side." Luigi: "I've been too." Monshro: "Really?" Luigi: "Of course. I have a feeling we're being watched too." There was rustling in the bushes. Monshro: "What was that?" Luigi: "I don't know,but whoever it is might look big and muscular..." The rustling grew louder until a big dark blue spherical creature came out. It was Mastar. Monshro: "Ayeayeayeaaaaaah! Holy sea cows! Who in the world are you?!" Then he shuddered when he felt Luigi tapping his arm once. Monshro: "You don't scare me! You can't tell me what to do! You're evil!" Mastar: "You're scared of me than that green mustached freak? Ha!" He turned to Molly and Wallace,who were shuddering. Molly squeezed Wallace,who gave a hostile glare at Mastar. Mastar: "So you're this young lady's boyfriend I presume?" Molly blushed and Wallace growled menacingly. Wallace: "You stay out of our life...you GUMBALL!!!" Mastar: "Oh,waa! I wanna run away because I was called a GUMBALL! Well,Walle! I just made a wrong turn! I'll just make my way out of here and-" Wallace: "WALLE?! MY NAME IS WALLACE YOU FOOL!!!" Rosoce then blocked Mastar's path. Roscoe: "You're going nowhere! That is,until you tell us your purpose for being here!" Mastar: "I said I was just passing by. Now,let me leave or else I'll be telling what the Mario Bros did to me!" Rosoce:(angry)"You think that'll stop them?" Mastar: "Surely!" Roscoe exploded in anger. He screamed a battle cry. He got out his robot sword. He slashed uncontrollably at Mastar,who lets out cries of hatred of pain. Roscoe then paused when he saw blood drip tot he grass,which decorated it like holly berries on a holly bush. He dropped his sword and collapsed,unable to support his own body from anxiety and anger. Mastar saw the young robot in his anxiety attack. Rosoce: "You don't ever mess with a robot like me! They will burst at one point!" Mastar shook his bloodied body,sending droplets of blood showering to the ground. Then he raced away. Monshro's attention was still on Rosoce,who was shaking and groaning weakly by now. Monshro knelt beside the robot. Roscoe: "Stay...away from...me! Agghaaagh! Please! I can't remember...the last time I had...an anxiety attack!" His eyes suddenly dimmed to a dark yellow color. Black. It was the last thing he saw before passing out. Red. Red was what he saw before black. He would pay for invading. He would pay...silence... Monshro: "Hey look,he's waking up." Molly: "What happened to him?" Monshro: "He has an anxiety attack. Roscoe would be the first robot I know to have an anxiety attack." Mario: "Really? He must've really hated Mastar." Roscoe opened his eyes. He tried to move his arm,but it was too difficult. One of his circuits has weaken. Everything was blurry. He recognized Wallace for his dark colors and the Mario Bros for their light colors. Roscoe:(numbly)"What happened?" Pluto: "You had an anxiety attack. You're lucky I knew the cure or you probably still be unconscious." Roscoe: "Unconscious?" He tried to sit up,but suddenly there was only yellow in his eyes. He was now yelping. Roscoe: "Eep! I CAN'T SEE!" Mario banged on the little boy's head and now his eyes reverted back. Later,the group has been traveling for a few hours. Mario: "Luigi,can you climb up that tree and see if we're near yet?" Luigi nodded and climbs up the tree behind him. As he reaches to the top,he saw a figure making it's way...towards them! Luigi: "Uh...GUYS!" Monshro: "What?" Luigi: "There's something coming towards you all." Luigi was interrupted by a yelp of surprise coming from Molly. Luigi gasped and quickly climbed down. He descended and saw a big,white spherical creature with spikes surrounding it,big white arms with black collars and white spikes sticking out of the collars. A red pointy mustache and glowing green eyes. The creature is on the ground. Molly was in the same position a few feet away. Monshro: "Who are you?" Ztarragus: "I am Ztarragus! Who are you guys?" Monshro: "I'm Monshro. There's Rosoce,Pluto,Carrie,Mario,Wallace,Luigi,Molly,and Little Fish." Ztarragus: "I'm here to guide to to Starhill." Mario: "What are you trying to pull?" Ztarragus: "Nothing!" Luigi: "Well,why didn't you come here earlier?" Ztarragus: "I just saw you all here." Luigi: "Alright. As long as you're here to help. If you make one mistake,you're out." Ztarragus: "Got it." Wallace felt that deep inside,Ztarragus was lying. He wasn't on their side. Wallace sensed that something bad was gonna happen. Then Wallace saw Ztarragus stare at Molly,who was holding Little Fish. Ztarragus has evil in his eyes. Deep inside those glowing green eyes... Wallace: "So...should we keep going?" Mario's hard stare at Ztarragus faded and he looked at Wallace,nodded solemnly. Wallace:(to himself)"He must've seen the evil in his eyes too...we'll just have to wait and see..." The group once again started traveling across jungles towards Starhill. Later, the group has set up camp in another small clearing. The fire blazed with a warm glow in the night sky. Ashes seem to join the stars as they flew up into the sky. Ztarragus stared into the fire. Then he turned his green gaze to Molly and Little Fish once more. He knew of Mastar's request. He had to kill those two. And Mastar said he would take car of the rest. Evil seemed to literally glow from his green eyes. He looked up at the sky. He saw the constellation of Cassiopeia with blood-lust. Wallace squirmed in his sleep. He's having a back dream. (Wallace's Dream) Fire. Fire was all he could see and feel except for an old woman and his puppy. Old Lady: "You must get out of here." She nudged a young Wallace away,who was holding a red,spherical puppy creature,Noodle Poodle (who was just a very small puppy at the time). Wallace: "Why?" Old Lady: "Just go!"(continued to nudge Wallace away) Wallace was finally forced out of the burning house. The old lady hastily handed two jewel-encrusted necklaces to Wallace and Noodle Poodle. Old Lady: "Take these,boys. Now run. Run like you've never ran before. For you old Cassiopeia." Wallace stared at Cassiopeia with confusion. The fire burning behind him giving off a glow to his curious gaze. Old Lady: "Go!" Wallace then saw something behind his grandmother. A big,spherical figure making its way to Cassiopeia,a dagger in its hand. Wallace: "Grandma..." Cassiopeia grabbed the purple Pikachu and his puppy and threw them into the cold,midnight-dew grass. A blood-curdling scream followed a few seconds later. Wallace opened one eye fearfully. He wish he hadn't. In the blaze of fire,a silhouette of the big spherical figure was visible staring at Cassiopeia,it's dagger in her chest. Blood distinguished a few of the flames nearby. Wallace and Noodle Poodle stared with disbelief. Wallace's grandmother died for them. Tears blurred their vision. The big spherical creature let out a bout of crazed laughter,ripped his dagger from Cassiopeia's chest and escaped in amazing speed. Wallace and Noodle Poodle slowly made their way to the dead Cassiopeia. Wallace: "Grandma?" Wallace and Noodle Poodle looked at Cassiopeia's limp body. Her eyes were closed. Blood dripped from her lips and flowed like a faucet out of her chest. She didn't seem to be breathing. Or living for that matter. Wallace and his puppy hugged Cassiopeia tightly and they sobbed until they had no more tears to produce. They sniffed and sat up. They wiped their teary eyes,ignoring the burning sensation in their eyes as they wiped them and opened their eyes. Noodle Poodle saw that his paws and cheeks were coated in Cassiopeia's blood. But he didn't care. Noodle Poodle and Wallace's blurry gaze came down on their necklaces that Wallace's grandmother gave them. The golden one said 'Wallace'on it and the other golden one says 'Noodle Poodle' on it. Noodle Poodle barked in awe and looked at his necklace with pure curiosity. The diamond sparkled in they dying flames. Wallace smiled weakly before looking down at his necklace again. The charm was in his paw-like hand. He saw the ice-blue star-shaped jewel. It was beautiful. Wallace closed his blood-stained,light purple paws/hands around the golden charm. He would avenge Cassiopeia's death. (End Of Dream) Wallace cried out and sat up,his paw/hand at his fast-beating chest. When he realized that it was just a dream,he sighed and opened his blue eyes. Wallace hated that dream. It was so vivid and real. To vivid and real. Wallace glared at Ztarragus,who was sleeping a few feet away from the tree that Roscoe was sleeping on. Something about Ztarragus made his dream more realistic than wanted. And he was going to figure out what. The night went along slowly. The stars never seemed to move even if they did,it didn't seem so to Wallace. He couldn't sleep because of the thoughts running through his mind like a herd of bulls sprinting across an open field. Wallace groaned softly and rolled onto his back. Wallace stared into the nothingness of a midnight black oblivion. He blinked,sighing as he turned back on his side,using his arm as a head rest. That is,until Ztarragus looked around sneakily,almost suspiciously about the camp to see if anyone was awake. From his point of view,all seemed silent and vigilant;however,looking in the reflection of his necklace,Wallace watched suspiciously. He narrowed his eyes as he watched Ztarragus sneak of into the night;like a lizard would from a predator. Once he was out of sight,Wallace stood and slowly followed Ztarragus afte making sure nobody was watching him. However,Roscoe watched from the top of the tree,for he had his own suspicion about Ztarragus. Ever since he first arrived,he'd been detecting nothing but a negative aura about him. He made sure he remained out of Prince Wallace's sight,and once Wallace turned to follow Ztarragus,he leaped down on silent, graceful feet and followed. It was at that time that Monshro awoke,fire nearly burning out,and saw his knave's retreating shape go down the maw of night. Slightly confused,he stood gracefully and followed on the ups-and-downs of his tail fin fueled by the night,his light purple skin made him look sort of pink,very noticeable in the dead of night,disappeared along with his skittishness. Molly,however,awoke because she saw a shadow pass over the cackling fire,and opened her eyes to see Monshro's retreating form,hiding behind every tree he sees. Curious rather than confused,Molly quickly stood and followed;leaving Little Fish alone with Pluto. Wallace uses Quick Attack,silently running through the grass on his four legs. The Mario Bros,Monshro,and Roscoe hide behind every tree they see in their path. And Molly speed-swimming trying not to lose sight of Monshro's kind of purple skin. Ztarragus looked behind him,and saw nothing. He parted a bush,and Mastar was waiting for him. Mastar: "About time you came here! What have you learned?" Ztarragus: "There are nine people. The young purple monster is named Prince Wallace. He's the prince of the steam city,Gemini. The young black Gil's name is Molly. She is...Wallace's girlfriend...there are three robots named Rosoce,Pluto,and Carrie. And yes,the Mario Bros and Monshro are there too." Up in a tree,the Bros and Monshro were staring in shock. Mario: "That traitor! I knew he wouldn't be on our side!" Ztarragus continued to tell Mastar about the traveling group. Ztarragus: "We're close to Starhill. Should I strike now?" Mastar: "Yes...in fact,do it tonight." Wallace:(quietly)"What did they mean by strike?" Ztarragus: "Got it."(turned and raced towards camp) Wallace listened for any wrong sounds. He heard something alright. Screaming. And it was Molly screaming. Wallace gasped. He turned and sprinted towards Molly's screams. The others followed. Wallace ripped himself from bushes. He screamed as he ran straight through a thorn bush. And frankly,he didn't care. Blood seeped down from parts of his body. He ignored the pain that burned like flames as he ran towards his friend. When he finally made it through,Wallace saw Ztarragus clutching Molly and tied her up in ropes. Molly: "LET ME GO,EVIL PERSON!!!" Ztarragus sneered and pulled a spike from one of his collars on his arms. Swiftly,he daggers the spike down on her left cheek deeply. She screamed with pain as the crimson blood drained down from her face. Molly:(whimpering)"Why are you doing this?" Ztarragus: "You all deserve to die!" Molly started to sob. Bloody tears drained down her left cheek and regular tears ran down her right cheek. Ztarragus sneered. Ztarragus: "Your pathetic sobbing isn't going to help,Mollers!" He got another spike from his collar and stabbed her in the left arm. Molly screamed as more blood streamed down her arm. The blood started to cover her hand. Ztarragus then dropped Molly on the ground like a rag doll. She landed with a dull thud and she didn't even bother to get up. Wallace's eyes widened. As Molly lay unconscious on the ground,his anger deepened until he leaped onto Ztarragus and thrashed an Electro Ball at him until Ztarragus attacks back. Ztarragus hit him on the back of the head. Wallace's eyes grew huge and soon closed. The tight grip he held loosened and he fell to the ground,writhing in pain. Ztarragus let out a bough of crazed laughter and grabbed the unconscious Molly and ran off into the night. Mario and Luigi parted the bushes and gasped when they saw Wallace lying knocked out on the ground. And blood glistens the grass. The Mario Bros ran to Wallace and nudged him. Luigi: "Wallace,wake up." He shook him softly until Wallace opened his eyes. Wallace:(whispered)"He took her..." Mario gazed around the clearing. He then noticed that Molly was missing. Then he realized it. Ztarragus took her. Wallace: "He killed Cassiopeia." Mario looked up at the night sky. The constellation,Cassiopeia,shone brightly. Mario: "I understand." A single tear streamed down Wallace's face,he closed his eyes and his breathing slowed. Carrie stared worriedly at Mario and Luigi. As did Pluto. Pluto: "What are we going to do?" Monshro: "We must find them!" Roscoe: "I agree. We must find them." Carrie: "I know which way they went." Mario: "Where?" Carrie pointed to Starhill,which they could see the peak. Mario puts Wallace under his cap. Mario: "Monshro,carry Little Fish. We must go immediately." Monshro nodded and picked the ill fish up. Little Fish made no protests any kind. The only thing Monshro could hear was Little Fish's short and weak breaths. Concerned,Monshro stared at Little Fish. He looked back up when Mario tells everyone to follow. Meanwhile back at Castle Aqua... Gil: "I hope Molly's okay..." Ravens Rusher: "Don't worry, Gil. I told the Bears Rusher to find Molly, Little Fish and Mario." He sighed as he looked out of a window in his guest room. He was sad that Molly left. And the fact that she forced him and the other guppies to stay here. When Crackus and Aquamarine found out that Wallace left with Molly and the others,they freaked out for a day or two. They both knew that it would be useless to send a search party because not many survive a climb on Starhill. Gil sighed once more. He was worried that Molly wouldn't,even the other guppies were worried. They had a feeling that Molly won't make it. And they were right,sort of... Ztarragus fled to the mountain with Molly still tied up and unconscious. He suddenly disappeared. He reappeared in a cave I the mountain,it was literally hot. Ztarragus didn't mind the heat. He threw Molly to a wall. Molly's eyes fluttered and then opened. She felt the blistering heat. She groaned and sat up. She looked around the mysterious cave with teary brown eyes. She then broke down. This is the Cosmic Cave. She saw something bright. It was the cosmic star. The star was a sight to behold. The brightness makes it very beautiful and noticeable in the dark. Molly looked back up at the star. She felt tears stream down her face. She grabbed the star. It sparkled in her hand. She had a feeling that she wouldn't see the outside ever again. Meanwhile,Wallace woke up after a few hours. Mario was somewhat grateful;for Wallace not so heavy. Wallace jumped off Mario's head and started to walk slowly but surely. Mario: "Are you sure you're fit enough to climb this mountain?" Everyone nodded and start their climb up Starhill. The heat was almost unbearable. Wallace was starting to get tired. The heat made him feel terribly weak. He did his best to ignore the numbness all over himself. But Wallace collapsed when they made it to the peak after about a straight hour of climbing the heat-bound mountain. The atmosphere grew stronger with heat. A red tint appeared almost all over Wallace's head. He was barely conscious while opening his eyes. Wallace: "Go on without me..." Mario ran over to Wallace and uses his cap as a fan to keep the purple Pikachu cool. Roscoe pulled out a cool(almost cold) blanket and placed it onto Wallace. The group tried their best to ignore the blazing heat. Pluto and Carrie took a special aspirin to keep themselves cool. Mario carried Wallace in his arms. Monshro left Little Fish for Roscoe to carry. After a long and hot climb,they finally made it to the cave. That's when Wallace awoke once more,hearing Molly's screams of terror and pain. Monshro looked over at Wallace. He then looked down and pulled out a dark purple wand with a spherical glass on top. The core is tiny. Monshro: "Take it." Wallace nodded,grasped the wand by the handle and ran into the cave. Molly screamed as Ztarragus raked her chest with one of his spikes. Blood seeped and stained Molly even more. She felt sadness and pain strike her heart. She stared at Ztarragus. Molly: "Why,Ztarragus? Why would you do this?" Ztarragus: "I have my commands." Molly: "Why would Mastar tell you to kill me? What have I done to Mastar to make him want to kill me?" Ztarragus: "You're a friend of Little Fish's. He told me to kill you so he could kill the Mario Bros. he told me that Little Fish deserves to die." Molly: "But WHY?" Ztarragus: "I have my secrets!" Molly:(sobbing)"Why don't you kill me now?" Ztarragus: "Alright,if you wanna do it the hard way..." Molly flinched as Ztarragus grabbed a spike from one of his collars and pointed at her. He grabbed her neck and started to slowly strangle her. Voice: "Let her go!" Wallace! Ztarragus's eyes went wide and he faced the small monster prince with evil,murderous glowing green eyes. Wallace: "I'd let her go if I were you..." Ztarragus: "I'll let her go if you turn around and leave..." Wallace gasped slightly. His blue gaze hardened and faded to gray. He held his back tightly as he winced. Once the backache passed,he glared up at Ztarragus. He suddenly yelled in rage;whipping out his tail as he sprinted at the white spherical monster. He rammed onto Ztarragus. Ztarragus screeched in pain and dropped Molly,holding his head. Molly dropped to the ground with a small thud. Blood trailed down her mouth and she didn't bother to get up. Ztarragus screamed loudly. He closed his eyes. And when he opened them,his green glowing eyes tinted to a light green color. Wallace gawked at Ztarragus's eye coloration. Wallace: "Holy moly..." He gasped when Ztarragus approaches toward Molly. Wallace: "Molly!" Wallace sprinted towards Ztarragus to intercept. He made sure that the wand was pointed at Ztarragus. He rammed the glass part on Ztarragus's face. Ztarragus roared and whipped his hand at Wallace. Wallace screamed in pain,face red and his mouth bleeding. He collided with a wall. He fell to the hot ground and his blood streamed down his mouth. Ztarragus let out another bough of laughter,light green glowing eyes wide with evil. He raised his hand and brought it down towards Wallace. Wallace squeezed his eyes shut,bracing himself for the deadly pain that would most likely take his life. But no pain came. Instead he heard Molly yell loudly followed by a pain-filled,high-pitched scream. Wallace opened his eyes and then shrieked in pure horror. He saw Molly on the ground a few feet away...bleeding her life out! Indescribable anger and horror rushed through Wallace's head. He tingled red as he stood up slowly. He didn't remember when he grabbed Monshro's wand,but it was in his blood-stained hands. He let out a battle cry and lunged at Ztarragus,who had his eyes back to the normal flashing green color. Wallace jumped in the air as fast as lightning towards Ztarragus. The wand met with Ztarragus's face. Blood spurted out like a faucet and splattered at Wallace's face. The blood blossomed his vision even darker red. Wallace descended to the ground and fell to his hand and knees. Molly: "Wallace..." Wallace: "Molly?" Wallace opened his eyes. He saw Molly lying on the ground still,but her eyes open and surprisingly bright. Bright with death. Wallace: "Mario! Luigi! Roscoe! Monshro! Pluto! Carrie! Get in here! Hurry!" Mario and the others rushed in. Molly still had the cosmic star in her blood-stained hands. Molly: "Bring Little Fish over here please..." Luigi obliged and brought Little Fish over. Once Little Fish was a few inches away from her,Molly shakily held her hand up,and held the cosmic star in front of Little Fish's face. The star seemed to materialize into Little Fish's face. Suddenly,a blue light shone. Little Fish was lifted into the air by the light. He opened his eyes for the first time in days. But they were glowing white. The blue light then shone a blinding white. It got so bright,everyone has to cover their eyes. When the light subsided,Little Fish's eyes were closed again. He descended to the ground face-up. Wallace walked over to Little Fish and prodded his side. Wallace: "Little Fish,are you alright?" Little Fish then opened his eyes. The color came back to his body and eyes. The red blemish on his cheeks disappeared and he sat up,groaning in pain. He gazed around his "new" surroundings. Little Fish: "Fishy? Where am I?" And when his "new" gaze rested on the bloodied form of Molly,he swam over to her and hugged her. Little Fish:(joyfully)"Fishy!" Molly smiled weakly. She sighed as the numbness started taking over her limbs. Molly: "Wallace...I need to tell you something..." The purple Pikachu ran over to his friend and sat down next to her. So did the Mario Bros. Wallace: "What is it,Molly? You can tell me anything." Molly: "If...you have anything to say...say it now. I have to leave." Wallace,Mario,and Luigi didn't know what she's saying. Then they knew it;Molly was dying. Luigi: "No..." Mario: "No." Wallace: "Oh,great goodness no..." Tears welled up in their eyes. Mario: "Alright...we have something to say to you,Molly." Molly: "What?" Luigi: "We...we...we...we love you,Molly." Molly: "I love you guys too..." Wallace and Molly faced each other. They got closer to one other. And soon,their lips met in a kiss. Everyone else stared at them blankly. Molly and Wallace pulled apart after a few moments,both blushing. Molly: "Thank you."(laid back down)"Wallace?" Wallace: "What is it,Molly?" Molly: "I want to sing with you." Wallace:(curious)"What song?" Molly: "The song you sang to me a while back." Wallace gasped. More tears started to fall down from his eyes. He nodded. Both:(sang)"In my hands A legacy of memories I can hear you say my name I can almost see your smile Feel the warmth of your embrace But there is nothing but silence now Around the one I loved Is this our farewell? Sweet darling you worry too much, my child See the sadness in your eyes You are not alone in life Although you might think that you are. This is not our farewell." When they finished the song,Molly said one last thing. Molly: "Mario,Luigi,Little Fish,Wallace,Roscoe,Pluto,Carrie,Monshro. I'm happy I knew you guys. I'll watch over all of you until the days you join me in heaven. May God light your paths...goodbye..." And with that,Molly closed her dim eyes. Her breathing slowed...and slowed..and eventually stopped. Roscoe and Wallace stared at Molly's limp body in shock. Wallace: "No..." Tears formed in their eyes. Wallace & Rosoce: "No! No! Please no!" They squeezed their eyes shut. Tears rolled down their cheeks and they covered them with their hands. The two looked up at Little Fish,who had a sad and confused look on his face. Little Fish: "Fishy? What wrong Molly?" He nudged the girl in the tail. Molly didn't respond. Little Fish prodded her a few more times before looking up at Mario with concern. Little Fish: "Fishy! Something wrong with fishy Molly!" Monshro sighed glumly. Wallace let out a few more tears fall. Pluto and Carrie were still in shock form the attack. Mario: "Little Fish...please understand this. Molly is...well...dead...she's not coming back...never..." Little Fish slightly gasped and looked down at the ground,taking the info into his head. Little Fish:(sad)"Fishy..." He felt a few tears run down his face. Rosoce stared at Wallace with unnatural reddish purple eyes. Rosoce: "How DARE you!" Little Fish:(angry)"Fishy! Your fault!" Roscoe:(in a different voice)"What are you blaming me about?! I didn't kill her!!" Mario noticed that Rosoce's voice seemed different. Something...unnatural. Then he realized it;Rosoce was...possessed! Mario: "The robot's being possessed! Get away!" He shoved Wallace out of the way as Rosoce leaped at Wallace. Rosoce's eyes were slowly turning red. He glared around the cave. He suddenly leaped at Luigi and thrashed at his head. Mario gasped and fished out a fire flower out of his pocket. He threw a fireball at Roscoe. Rosoce stopped thrashing for a split second before continuing. Mario then lowered his head and sprinted towards a wall. He bashed his head on it. Rosoce lost his tight grip on Mario and falls onto Little Fish with Mario's cap in his right hand. Little Fish began crying. Little Fish: "Molly!"(sobs) Luigi: "She's dead. Alright,we told you. And Roscoe,why did you attack us?" Roscoe: "I have no idea. I think it's when after Mario told us that Molly is...dead." Mario: "I understand,but who possessed you?" Roscoe: "I don't know." Figure: "I did." Mastar came out of the shadows. Luigi:(glaring at Mastar)"Mastar! You cold-hearted fool!" Mastar: "Do you think that offends me? It doesn't. And I was hoping to possess Roscoe to get my revenge,but his soul was too pure for the taking." With that,Mastar's eyes changed from red to ice-blue. Roscoe rigidly stopped. His eyes faded to red once more and he growled with Mastar's voice. Roscoe:(in Mastar's voice)"You dare to face me? With the power of robot,I'll be unstoppable." Mastar was still in the shadows,but his eyes were a solid ice-blue. He lunged at Monshro. Monshro ripped a spike out of Ztarragus's collars (Ztarragus is dead,by the way) and slashed it at Roscoe,hard. Roscoe screamed in pain and fell to the ground. He got up a few moments later. Mario's grip on his wand tightened. He had to stop Mastar from harming Rosoce. Mario leaped at Roscoe. He felt like hesitating,but he didn't as he stabbed the possessed robot on the left arm. Rosoce let out a scream as well has Mastar. Mario bonked the wand on Rsocoe until the little robot got slight dents all over his metal body,as Mastar has blood seeping out of his body. Mastar's power drained out of Roscoe. Mastar's bloody form leaped towards Mario,spike in hand. The weapons met. The clang of metal to metal echoed throughout the cave as the two guys fought each other. They eventually started gliding and attacking one another. Luigi's gaze turned to Roscoe,who still had the dents from Mario. Luigi felt something lurch inside of him,like a ball of ice pounding against his heart. Did Mario just killed Rosoce? Mastar used this as a chance to attack. He leaped towards Luigi. Luigi had no time to react as Mastar bit Luigi on the right arm,piercing his sharp teeth deep in his flesh. Luigi let out a scream of pain and fell to the ground. Blood came oozing out of the teeth marks on his right arm. The green plumber got up and did his best to ignore the burning pain,but clumsily landed on his hands and feet. Mastar speed-dived towards Luigi,spike pointed at him. Mario pushed Luigi out of the way at the last second. Mastar's spike stabbed the ground exactly where Luigi once stood. The fighting still continues and ends up outside the cave. Luigi,Mario,and Mastar punched and fought until they had to land. All three of them panted and winced from their wounds. Luigi first collapsed. He fell to the hot ground and his eyes were about to close. That's when Roscoe awoke. He felt pain in almost every part of his body. He saw the Bros fall to the ground. Roscoe,Pluto,Carrie,Monshro,Little Fish,and Wallace rushed outside to find that Mastar defeated the Bros. Mastar was ready for the killing blow. He raised his spike,pointing down at the unconscious Bros. Little Fish: "No!" He leaped at Mastar. Mastar's spike came down on Little Fish's head. The two then were sent down a cliff. Little Fish and Mastar's screams cut off as they landed far below. Two dull thuds signified their painful landing. Monshro stared down the cliff with bewilderment and shock. That one thing happened so quickly. Monshro then saw the Bros twitch. The Bros warily sat up,wincing from their wounds. Mario: "What happened?" Monshro looked away from the Bros and down the cliff. Mario followed his gaze and gave a look of confusion to Monshro. Mario: "What happened?" Monshro hesitated his answer. He shuddered visibly. Mario noticed. Mario: "Monshro! You can tell me!" The red plumber started to feel like something terrible has happened. Something bad HAD happened. Monshro: "Little Fish saved you guys from being killed...but..."(pointed down the trench)"They both fell." Luigi:(to Mario)"We have to find them!" Monshro: "No,guys! Don't do it!" He tried to stop them,but the Bros had already jumped off the cliff,using their caps as parachutes. When they safely landed on they ground,they saw Mastar's silhouette. He approached the Bros cautiously. But the Bros' enemy was dead. Broken and in a pool of his own blood. Mastar's spike was soaked in blood in the tip. The Bros saw Little Fish. There was a wound on his head. The Bros gasped when he saw the infant getting up. Little Fish is alive! Luigi: "Little buddy,you alright?" No respond. Finally,Little Fish opened his eyes. He looked over at the plumbers and smiled. Little Fish: "I save you,Mario and Luigi. Help me,fishy..." He shakily held up his hand/fin as his smiled faded and he closed his eyes. Mario picked up the injured fish. He and Luigi used a secret entrance that leads them to the top of the cliff. Monshro,Wallace,Roscoe,Pluto and Carrie were waiting for them. Pluto had some marigold leaves his robotic hand. Pluto: "I kept these herbs to help us just in case we needed them...and Little Fish needs them. Crush them and rub the juices onto Little Fish's wounds." When Little Fish's wounds were cared for,Little Fish's pain-filled expression softened. Monshro: "We got to get back to the castle." Luigi: "Right." Wallace then ran into the cave. There,he doesn't see Molly's dead body anymore. He stared to say things on Molly's behalf. Wallace: "I loved her. She was a kind,charming young girl. I'll love her forever. Even in Heaven. May she rest in peace...I guess..." And with that,Wallace bowed his head. Mario: "We must get back to the castle and tell what happened." After two days of traveling and climbing,the group had finally made it to Castle Aqua's grounds. They had rested beside a pond. Little Fish splashed around I the water nearby,cheerful as if nothing had happened. Wounds all healed. Wallace was sitting at the base of a tree in the shade. He stared at nothing particular with his dim,depressed eyes. He had been almost completely silent ever since Molly's death. He always had a tear or two slide down his face. Monshro had felt sorry for Wallace for quite a while. He'd tried to comfort the purple Pikachu every once in a while. Wallace wouldn't listen. He would just turn away and cry himself to sleep every night. Then wake up from nightmares. Wallace: "Well,at least we're almost there. I just want to get home." Mario: "Well then,I guess we can get going. Let's go. Little Fish,let's get going." Luigi: "We're all heading to Wallace's home. Is that okay with all of you?" Everyone else nodded. Mario: "Alright. Let's get back to the castle." Meanwhile back at Castle Aqua... Noodle Poodle was in his doghouse. He missed Wallace dearly. The red dog rolled onto his back,sat up,and looked out the doghouse again. Then he saw something,about half a mile away. Eight figures were making their way to the castle. One of them was Wallace! Noodle Poodle:(screams with glee)"WALLACE IS HOME! WALLACE IS HOME!" He ran the throne room. Crackus and Aquamarine were at their desk talking. Noodle Poodle: "Crackus! Aquamarine! Wallace is home! I saw him! Arf! Arf!" Crackus and Aquamarine gasped. They shot up from their seats and sprinted towards the door. They met Wallace at the door. Aquamarine: "Wallace!" She hugged Wallace tightly,followed by Crackus. Wallace responded by sobbing into his mother's shoulder. Wallace: "I missed you so much!" He buried his face into her shoulder. Crackus: "What's wrong,Wallace?" That's when Gil,Goby,Nonny,Oona,Deema,the Villain Guppies,Tulip,and Dandelion came in. They were overjoyed. That is,until Gil noticed that Molly wasn't there. Gil: "Where's..." Goby: "Molly?" Mario gazed at the Bubble Guppies. Mario: "I don't want to say this,but...Molly,well...she...died. But she cured Little Fish and saved Wallace from being murdered." Oona: "Molly is...dead?" Mario: "I'm afraid so..." The guppies began sobbing loudly. Noodle Poodle,Crackus,and Aquamarine gasped. Gil: "I want to go home! Molly's parents and Mr Grouper need to know about this!" Wallace:(to his parents)"I want to go to Earth." Aquamarine: "Wallace...are you sure?"(tears formed in her eyes) Wallace nodded in response. The group has boarded the Halbert and were on their way home. Pluto and Carrie decided to stay with them. Wallace decided to stay with the Bros. Two large robins came flying in. One of them had something behind its back. Mario: "What do you guys want?" Robin #1: "Well,we want to surprise you with something." Luigi: "What is it?" Robin #2: "Look." Robin 2 held out Molly. She is revived! Gil: "Molly! She's alive!" Nonny & Deema: "Molly!" Goby: "How did you guys do it?" Robin #2: "My brother and I managed to nurse her back to life." Robin #1: "Yes. We've done without any trouble." Mario: "When did you take her?" Robin #1: "After when you guys were outside the cave." Luigi: "We're proud of you guys." The robins flew away. Molly and Gil hugged,and the other guppies hugged. Later that night in Baltimore,Molly and Gil were laying down on the ground looking at the sky. Little Fish came. Molly: "Hi there,Little Fish." Little Fish: "Can I stay with you guys fishy?" Gil: "Of course." Ravens Rusher: "Good to have you back." The two guppies looked back up at the sky. Little Fish was looking at the constellations of the night. There was a constellation of Little fish and the ravens logo Little Fish: whoo Molly: "Oh,yeah. Gil: "You should be proud of her,Little Fish." Little Fish: "Fishy...I am...and I always will be." The small fish hugs Molly,and Molly hugs him back and Gil too. Then Mario came with a paper in his hand. Gil: "Mario! What's that paper in your hand?" Mario: "Hear this!"(reads the paper)"One of the oldest Little Fishes in Bubbletucky has suffered the deadliest disease in the universe. 5-year-old Molly Gentiella died a brave death,but two friendly robins managed to revive her back to life. Protected Prince Wallace from being killed by the evil Ztarragus. So for the next 7 days,the people who cared for Little Fish's condition will go to a free trip to Isle Delfino." The four come to a group hug. THE END